


In Your Eyes

by thewriterpoe



Series: Odd Eyes [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: Jonghyun's tried not to let it show but now it's in his eyes for all the world to see.





	In Your Eyes

        Usually Jonghyun isn’t very vocal – just hitches in his breathing that let Taemin he’s about to come. But then again usually Jonghyun isn’t the one with the dick in his ass and it’s really doing a number on Taemin’s head. He already came in his boxers earlier when he was prepping and sucking Jonghyun off (so Jonghyun finished in his mouth). He doesn’t want to mess up again, so he’s going slow, holding Jonghyun, back to chest, to control the pace, his hand pressed firmly against Jonghyun’s chocolate abs. But he’s in danger of coming first again with the deep, raspy sound coming out of those pink, plush lips. It’s his first time topping and it could be that Jonghyun’s only encouraging him but the way Jonghyun’s grinding his ass back into each thrust lets Taemin know that he’s enjoying the slow groove of morning sex.

        “Am I fucking you good?” Taemin whispers. It’s soft but the tone is anything but. He knows that Jonghyun really gets off on this kind of talk. Usually it’s him telling Jonghyun how well he’s fucking him but it works this way as well – Jonghyun’s grip on the sheets tightens and his whimpers lose their pitch in the pillow.

        “I want to hear you,” Taemin growls, punctuating the demand with a snap of his hips that hits Jonghyun’s prostate dead on instead of just grazing it as he’s been doing for the last fifteen minutes. The hand that’s on Jonghyun belly migrates south to the leaking erection Jonghyun’s maintaining with lazy strokes. He feels the difference in the size of their hands.

        Jonghyun turns his head to the warm breath on his ear. He means to answer but his mouth just hangs open.

        “Why are your eyes closed?”

        The corners of Jonghyun’s mouth turn up slightly and he manages to open one sleepy eye so that Taemin can see the pink stain on his iris. It just feels so fucking good.

        “Oh! They’ve changed,” Taemin comments with surprise. He stops thrusting but Jonghyun keeps the grinding rhythm on his dick.

        “Fucking will do that,” Jonghyun chuckles, his head falling back down to the pillow, switching the hand on his dick so that it’s Taemin palm against his throbbing flesh. He feels the difference in the size of their hands.

        “No, I mean they’re a different color. They’re…purple.”

        Everything grinds to a halt. Then Taemin, in his eagerness to confirm his discovery, carelessly pulls out Jonghyun, gracelessly turning him onto his back because of course he wants to fuck like this now.

        “It’s never been like this before. Is it because I’m topping?”

        It isn’t because he’s topping but Jonghyun doesn’t want to burden Taemin with heavy four-letter words; the weight of which he has carried alone for some time and is now crumbling under. He doesn’t tell Taemin that his eyes will randomly change color and it will be because of him.

        It was supposed to be casual – this thing between them- just fucking and clubbing once in a while. But Taemin doesn’t always go back to his apartment and it’s the softest thing in the world watching the ten minutes it takes for him to fully wake up.

        “Will you let me see?” Taemin asks, stretching Jonghyun’s hands over his head as he breaches the tight ring of muscle. For now, Jonghyun’s fine with Taemin thinking it’s because he’s topping but he’ll find out soon enough - one of his clients at the gym is like him. Jonghyun’s eyes flutter open, the prettiest shade of violet meeting brown. And its intense.

        “Fuck Jjong, if you look at me like that I’m going to come before you finish,” Taemin groans but he’s already teetering on the edge. He comes first. Jonghyun finishes two minutes later in his hands.

        Falling into the space on Jonghyun’s arm that’s his, Taemin snuggles close to catch his breath. Usually he’d want space between them but today he’s facing Jonghyun, taking in all of Jonghyun’s air. He wants to ask how it was for Jonghyun but he’s afraid of the answer. Jonghyun wouldn’t be mean but he wouldn’t lie either. At least the blow job he gave earlier was superior; Jonghyun sounded so fucking indecent. Speaking of which,

        “Your cum tastes different too,” he says suddenly.

        Jonghyun doesn’t know what to say to that and in case it leads to further discussion about the meaning of the color of his eyes, he doesn’t say anything.

 

Epilogue

        One day, Taemin catches Jonghyun in the kitchen eating his ice-cream. The one he specifically said not to. The one Jonghyun insists he doesn’t eat because he’s supposedly lactose intolerant. And it’s not that Jonghyun likes the flavor or anything but in his curiosity about Taemin and the things he likes, it kind of became habit.

        The first thing he says when he sees Jonghyun is “You love me.” It’s like an accusation.

        For as long as he has been dreading this day, he’s surprisingly calm. “Eunsook told you,” Jonghyun replies, nonchalantly returning the near empty carton in the freezer.

        “She and Minho finally fucked,” Taemin says, exaggerating his exasperation. “I think Minho was kind of freaked by how turned on he gets about the eye thing and asked me for advice.” Taemin seems particularly proud of this point. He then cocks his head to the side, the tiniest of pouts swelling his already plump lips and repeats himself. “You love me.” There’s less of an accusation in his tone now and more of awe and soft giddiness.

        Jonghyun sighs as he leans against the sink. “I do,” he admits, looking but not really seeing Taemin.

        “Why didn’t you tell me?”

        Jonghyun shrugs, his gaze now fixating on the floor. He’s never really noticed the yellow undertones in the tile before. “I don’t know,” he answers which isn’t exactly the truth. He’s afraid that saying it out loud would make it real (as though having strangers do a double take when he’s picking out Taemin’s favorite bento box isn’t inconveniently real enough). He’s afraid that the answer will be no that he’d rather keep this thing between them the same than risk knowing if the answer would be yes. Taemin’s tricky. Sometimes, Jonghyun wishes Taemin had the mutation so he would know what was going on in Taemin’s head.

        “I guess that’s why you taste different,” Taemin say offhandedly.

        Jonghyun laughs because that would be the change Taemin connects to first; and because it might be his lactose intolerance that’s changing the taste of his cum.

        “Well,” Taemin says when Jonghyun refuses to say anything. “I guess it’s alright that you eat my ice-cream…since you love me and all.”

        It’s not ‘I love you, too,’ but its something in that direction.

 


End file.
